Ahim de Famille (Zangyack-verse)
Ahim de Famille is a major character in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, acting as Gokai Pink of the Gokaigers of the Zangyack-Verse. She serves an auxiliary role aboard the Galleon, generally in terms of upkeep. Summary Like her Prime counterpart, Ahim served a role of nobility within the upper-echelons of Planet Famille. The Zangyack arrived on Famille as it was razed by a rival power. As Planet Famille had always been sympathetic to Zangyack, it is the only known planet to have been inducted into the Zangyack Empire non-violently. Marvelous noticed the emotional damage the destruction of her kingdom had done to Ahim and offered her a place within the Gokaigers as Gokai Pink. Upon the Prime Don's arrival in this reality, the Gokaigers were ordered to report to Bacchus Gill and assist him in overseeing the execution of rebels on the Medieval Planet, Gokai Green charged with being the executioner. After she and Luka deal with traitors off-screen, Ahim and the others over-saw the execution alongside their superior, displaying confusion with Don's attempts to prolong the display. Gokai Green is unable to actually go through with the killing and soon betrays the crew, running off with a prisoner. The other Gokaigers head after him, even going so far as to summon the Gokai Trailer in an attempt to de-forest the area and flush him out. They continue onward only to bump into Basco in the process. Ahim and the team are then assaulted by Key-clones summoned by their arch-enemy Basco, unable to prevent Gokai Green and the prisoner from fleeing with their enemy aboard the Free Joker. As the Gokaigers continue to pursue Basco's last-known co-ordinates, Joe notices that Marvelous hasn't slept in two days and confronts him. The Captain remains insistent that he be allowed to pilot. In response, Joe knocks Marvelous out and takes temporary command of the Galleon, sending it toward a fueling station in the nearby sector despite knowing full-well that Marv would chew him out later. At the re-fueling station, Ahim and the other pirates learn that the Free Joker had recently stopped by there. After a lengthy pursuit, they catch up to Basco. While Marvelous deals with Basco and Luka and Joe battle with Basco's robotic simian ally Sally, Ahim stays behind and pilots the Galleon manually. Just as the two mortal enemies get ready to unleash their full powers on the Free Joker's exterior, Marvelous is interrupted by a call from Damaras. The final bastion of the Resistance has been discovered and the Gokaigers have been ordered to assist with the final invasion. Reluctantly, Ahim and the Gokaigers race Basco to the planet Sedon. Biography/Personality Ahim's defining feature is her apparent lack of emotions. The destruction of her kingdom shocked her to the point that she could no longer express emotions of any kind. This turned her into something of a silent killer to her enemies and an aloof ally to her crew. The other Gokaigers treat Ahim with equal respect despite her condition, even going to her for advice often. It is implied that she and her world's Don discuss politics regularly and openly. Arsenal Only Gokai Pink's information is detailed here. For a list of their Gokai Changes, see here. Upon being recruited into the Gokaigers, Ahim gained the ability to become Gokai Pink. Gokai Pink is a gunslinger, wielding two Gokai Guns along with acrobatics to ensure accurate dispatch of targets. She will generally change into past Sentai Pinks only unless extenuating circumstances warrant otherwise. Arsenal *Mobilate *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Keys Mecha *Gokai Marine }} Trivia * The ensemble worn by Ahim and her cohorts was directly taken from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. However, as this version of Marvelous is from another universe, she should not be confused with her Prime counterpart. Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Female Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Morally Grey